1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a rotation open and close type mobile terminal which enables to implement a wide screen by opening/closing a display unit by rotating the display unit in a horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a folder type mobile terminal in accordance with the conventional art.
The folder type mobile terminal according to the conventional art includes: a terminal body 110; a folder 120 openably and closably connected to an upper end of the terminal body 110; a hinge connection unit 130 formed between the terminal body 110 and the folder 120 and hinge-connecting the folder 120 to the terminal body 110; and a camera 140 for taking a picture, rotatably mounted at one side of the hinge connection unit 130.
There are provided a key pad 112 for inputting information by a user and a microphone 114 for transmitting a voice at a front surface of the terminal body 110. An antenna 116 for transmitting/receiving an electric wave is mounted at an upper end of the terminal body 110.
In addition, a display window 124 for displaying various information and a receiver 126 for receiving a voice are mounted at a front surface of the folder 120.
In a mobile terminal according to the conventional art, when the user uses the mobile terminal and opens the folder 120, the folder 120 is rotated centering on the hinge connection unit 130 to be opened, and the display window 124 is exposed to display various information.
However, in the conventional folder type mobile terminal, the display window is installed in a longitudinal direction of the folder, and a screen is displayed in a width direction of the display window. Therefore, when text broadcasting or an image screen is displayed, a wide screen can not be implemented.